ABC Love
by terriata
Summary: Ketika Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung bermain sebuah permainan penuh tantangan hingga menyebabkan keduanya hanya boleh mencintai pada 3 waktu tertentu saja. VKOOK ( Top!V bot!Kook ) SMUT. M.
1. Prolog

—; terriata

—; Most VKook

—; M

—; Angst, Romance, Sad, Drama.

— I don't take any benefits with writing this. Just enjoy reading and review —

\- . -

Ｔｅａｓｅｒ。

"Yasudah anggap saja ABC tadi adalah tantangan. Jika salah satu dari kita jatuh cinta, ia yang kalah. Dan yang kalah harus dapat hukuman." ujar Taehyung mutlak dihiasi dengan cengiran kotak khasnya.

— —

Jungkookpun jatuh cinta.

Begitu pula Taehyung.

Mereka jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

Hingga kenangan indah lenyap menjadi suram.

— —

Jungkook terus saja menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya tanpa lelah, bahkan ia rela begadang seharian hanya untuk ucapan selamat malam atau sejenisnya.

Menunggu untuk dicintai meski hanya 3 waktu.

Menunggu untuk berciuman meski hanya 3 waktu.

Menunggu untuk melakukan hubungan intim meski cuma 3 kali dalam satu tahun.

Semua itu, adalah penantian panjang bagi Jeon Jungkook.

— —

"Mumpung hari ini natal, ayo kencan."

Ajakan manis di hari natal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu.

— —

Di malam menjelang hari jadi yang kesekian mereka, terjadi insiden panas dalam ruangan.

" _Angh_ —T-taehyungh...,"

Desahan demi desahan mencuat lolos dari labia sang submisif. Mereka bercinta dengan penuh kasih sayang, cinta, dan kesedihan.

Ketika bibir Taehyung dengan cekatan menyapu kulit putih nan mulus Jungkook begitu kebutuhan. Menyesapnya tanpa peduli seberapa keras karena telah kalah oleh rindu yang menggebu dalam sanubari.

"Selamat untuk hari jadi hubungan kita, sayang."

Momen panas itu pula yang Jungkook tunggu-tunggu.

— —

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jungkook." ucap sang puan dengan roman muka bahagia. Tercetak jelas dari sudut-sudut bibir yang terangkat penuh pesona ala Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum—senang.

'wush' lilin tertiup sama halnya doa besar yang dilayangkan oleh pemuda Jeon.

'Hyung, aku mencintaimu, seterusnya. Ku harap hyung juga begitu.'

Ulang tahun Jungkook dirayakan dengan kecupan manis, kue tart lucu, temaram lilin, serta acara inti yang menguras banyak setamina.

— —

A, B, C.

 _Anniversary._

 _Birthday._

 _Christmas._

Tiga waktu dimana mereka diperbolehkan merajut kasih, hingga akhir hayat. Tiga waktu yang mengizinkan mereka bersitatap layaknya sepasang kekasih.

— —

Cinta yang bertahan, sampai salah satu dari mereka _pergi_.

~ END teaser ~

Halooo. Ini first ff yang aku upload di ffn. ﹏ Reviewnya ya? Kk. Thank you!

Next or Nah?


	2. Page 1 A

Page 1. [A]nniversary

27 Agustus 2016.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Eungh_ ~ T-Taehyungh...," Lenguhan erotis berhasil mengguncang jiwa Kim Taehyung saat seseorang berstatus kekasih-nya terus merapalkan mantera sihir peningkat birahi. Tepat pada tanggal 27 Agustus, mereka merayakan hari jadi yang kesekian. Merayakan hal yang benar-benar Jungkook nantikan selama berbulan-bulan lalu sejak natal mereka berkencan.

Dengan cekatan, bibir tebal Taehyung menyesapi sisi-sisi kosong leher Jungkook hingga penuh dengan beberapa kissmark. Jemari pemuda Kim bergerak menyusuri paha polos tak berhelai lelaki bergigi kelinci itu lembut seolah takut sewaktu-waktu pecah.

" _Aah_... ~"

Satu hentakan, Taehyung mengalami pelepasan yang kesekian di dalam tubuh montok Jungkooknya. Menghempaskan nafsu tertunda baik dari keduanya. Jungkook merasa dirinya penuh dan basah. Badannya benar-benar pegal setelah melayani kekasihnya selama berjam-jam lamanya.

"H-hyung..., jangan pergi dulu ...," Jungkook menggenggam tangan besar kekasihnya, ia tidak ingin Taehyung pergi dulu. Setidaknya beri waktu satu jam lagi. Namun, Taehyung hanya tersenyum membisu. Bibirnya tergerak mengecup kening kekasih yang teramat ia kasihi.

" _Saranghae_ , Jungkook-ah."

; flashback.

 _"Jung kook, ingin bermain?" suara baritone bertajuk husky serak khas Kim Taehyung menggetarkan rungu pemuda Jeon yang kala itu sedang membaca buku fiksi misteri karangan Agatha Christie berjudul And Then, There were none. Jungkook menggemari genre misteri horror semacam itu karena hal ini benar-benar menantang dan akan semakin asyik serta membuat penasaran jika tidak dibaca sampai tuntas._

 _Matanya bergulir melirik empu yang tadi melempar pertanyaan. "Bermain apa, hyung?" Jungkook balik bertanya sembari ekspresi penasaran tergambar pada raut wajah sempurna tak bercela itu. Taehyung semakin mendekatkan diri dengan duduk disamping remaja yang telah lama menjabat jadi teman rasa kekasih._

 _"Aku tidak tau namanya apa, tapi aku baru menonton film horror yang menampilkan permainan seru." ujar Taehyung menggebu-gebu._

 _"Bagaimana cara bermainnya? Tunggu, bukankah ada resiko yang besar?"_

 _"Tenang saja, jika terjadi sesuatu, biar aku yang tanggung jawab!"_

 _"Tidak ah hyung, aku takut ...,"_

 _"Aish, ayolah. Ini bukanlah hal yang sulit, ada aku," Taehyung terus saja memaksa Jungkook untuk meladeni keinginan gila yang satu ini._

 _"Yasudah..., tapi jangan hal yang aneh oke?"_

 _"Siap!"_

Flashback end.

28 Agustus 2016.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar baskara tanpa izin menerobos renda ventilasi udara di kamar pemuda Jeon. Samar-samar matanya terbuka. Setelah kembali ke alam sadar sepenuhnya, Jungkook menyadari sesuatu.

 _Disana tidak ada Taehyung._

Inilah mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya. Ketidakberadaan Taehyung membuat pemuda Jeon sering merasa terpuruk seakan tak ada lagi harapan untuk hidup.

"Pulanglah lebih cepat..., Hiks." Tangis pecah begitu saja mengisi kesunyian ruangan yang berantakan karena kegiatan brutal tadi malam.

 _Aku **rindu** hyung._

 _Aku ingin **memeluk** hyung setiap hari._

 _Kumohon, **cepat** **pulang** , hyung._

— —

Menjadi hal yang lumrah bagi Jeon Jungkook untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Yang berangkat pagi hingga pulang malam hanya untuk mengais butiran nasi pengganjal lapar dan air penghalau dahaga.

Menjadi kasir di sebuah minimarket bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Mendapat gaji tidak seberapa juga tidak jadi masalah.

"Anu nona, kembaliannya—?" sergah pria bergigi kelinci itu saat menyadari jika gadis manis tadi pergi (entah sengaja atau tidak) meninggalkan kembalian dan malah melenggang pergi begitu saja. Masa bodoh, Jungkook mengabaikan anak itu dan kembali bekerja. Ini jadi bulan ke 2nya semenjak bekerja disini. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak sendirian. Ia memiliki partner kerja yang sudah lama menyambangi tempat ini sebelum Jungkook.

"Kook, apa kau diganggu lagi?" Tanya Yoongi kebingungan sambil tangannya mengelapi kaca minimarket.

Jungkook menggeleng tak acuh. "Biarkan saja hyung. Lagipula aku tidak peduli," sahut Jungkook melesu. Dapat dideteksi dari raut muka teruna muda berparas tampan itu, tertekuk serta warna kulit yang pucat pasi.

Yoongi yang menyadari ini langsung mendekati juniornya seraya berkata, "Hei, kau sakit ya? Mukamu pucat. Bibirmu bengkak."

Jungkook melonjak agak kaget. "Hah? Yang benar saja..., aku hanya kurang tidur." jawabnya dengan kebohongan bernada santai.

"Oh yasudah, jika merasa tidak enak badan, pulanglah." Yoongi merasa khawatir dengan keadaan rekan kerja seperjuangannya. Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir begitu jika.keadaan fisik Jungkook sendiri semacam itu? Pucat, lesu, lemas.

'Kring—' dering bell tanda seseorang masuk mengetarkan gendang telinga Jungkook yang kala itu sedang melamun. Otomatis ia membungkukkan badannya samar untuk menyambut kedatangan pelanggan.

"Selamat—"

... _Taehyung_ ?

TBC.

Btw ini cuma ada 3 chapter soalnya percobaan aja hehe. (?) next? Mohon review yang membangun yaaa.

— **_terriata_**.


	3. Page 2 B - Part 1

Page 2 A. [B]irthday

Prev Chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kring—' dering bell tanda seseorang masuk mengetarkan gendang telinga Jungkook yang kala itu sedang melamun. Otomatis ia membungkukkan badannya samar untuk menyambut kedatangan pelanggan.

"Selamat—"

... _Taehyung_ ?

— —

Kedua bola mata Jungkook melebar saat mendapati seseorang yang tak asing lagi diingatannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung menyambut kedatangan orang itu dengan pelukan hangat penuh kerinduan yang memilukan.

"Hiks.. Aku, aku, aku rindu Taehyungie-hyung." air mata sendu pecah begitu saja mencium wangi aftershave dari parfum khas milik pemuda yang Jungkook namai 'Taehyung.' Kedua tangannya memeluk raga itu erat seolah tidak ingin barang satu detik tak disentuh. Seakan-akan objek 'nyata' itu akan pudar menghilang lagi jika Jungkook lepaskan.

Sedang lelaki yang dipeluk hanya terdiam sesaat. Mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tercetus di benak menanyakan siapa pria manis yang sedang memeluknya.

"Sebentar, anda siapa dan—siapa itu Taehyungie-hyung?

 _Ples_.

Percikan api berhasil meruntuhkan bahagia dari Jungkook. Air mata makin menetes jelas. Tega sekali Taehyung bertanya pertanyaan tidak logis semacam itu?

Apa ia lupa ingatan?

Apa ia salah makan?

Untuk memastikan tidak salah orang, Jungkook mendongak, memandang wajah yang benar-benar tecetak mirip dengan pujaan hatinya. Lupakan mirip, bahkan di depannya disuguhkan wajah Taehyung. Semua terlihat nyata dan benar.

Flashback.

 _"Hyung, ini di mana? Gelap sekali ...," racau yang lebih muda di belakang Taehyung._

 _"Aku sengaja memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat bermain kita. Kau tahu, tempat yang ramai tidak akan membuat permainannya bereaksi."_

 _"Hyung, apa kau yakin? Aku takut," cicit Jungkook ketakutan. Keringat dingin turun membasahi pelipis mulus pemuda Jeon._

 _"Tenang saja, kan ada aku." Jungkook merasakan jika jarinya digenggam erat oleh sosok pria yang telah lama ia sayangi dengan status bukan siapa-siapa._

 _Mereka berdua berhenti di depan kawasan sepi, atau yang lebih tepat lapangan belakang laboratorium fisika di sekolah mereka. Suasana disana sungguh gelap dan mencekam. Manalagi hawa dingin yang menyentuh kulit membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Entahlah jika itu pemuda gila seperti Kim Taehyung. Setelah itu, Taehyung duduk dan menepuk sisi kosong di depannya, memberi kode kepada Jungkook untuk duduk di sisi itu. Menurut, Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan pemuda Kim._

 _"Jadi aku namai permainan ini sebagai, 'Living Soul.' Kau tau kan arti secara harfiahnya?"_ _Jungkook meneguk ludah dalam-dalam lalu mengangguk._

 _"Syarat umumnya, kita harus melakukannya dengan kekasih. Lalu berciuman,"_

 _"T-tapi hyung.. Kita kan bukan sepasang kekasih ...," Pipi pemuda Jeon memerah samar._ _Taehyung tersenyum manis._

 _"Maka dari itu..., Jungkook. Kau tahu kan aku sudah lama mengekspresikan rasaku terhadapmu. Jadi hmm.. M-mau tidak jadi pacarku?"_

 _DI KONDISI SEMACAM INI?!_

 _Jungkook menjerit-jerit dalam hati. Kenapa Taehyung malah memilih waktu yang mengerikan seperti ini? Acara menembak macam apa ini?_

 _"Hyung.. Kau serius? Di saat saat seperti ini—?"_

 _Cup. Satu kecupan meluncur diatas bibir plum kenyal milik pria kelahiran 1997. Cengiran terulas diatas bibir pria bermarga Kim._

 _"Aku sangat-sangat serius. Aku harap kecupan tadi dapat menjawab pertanyaan linglungmu."_

 _Sontak rona merah menyembur disegala sisi pipi gembil Jungkook. Ia tersipu malu, malu sekali mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu. Namun, seperti malu-malu kucing, akhirnya mengangguk juga._

 _"Yes!" Pekik Taehyung senang mendapat jawaban sesuai ekspetasi. Beberapa saat lalu ia begitu frustasi memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia terima nantinya._

 _"Baiklah, akan kita mulai, pertama, akan aku bacakan resikonya." pemuda Kim menelan serak dalam tenggorokan untuk menloskan suara._

 _"Jadi ...,"_

Flashback End.

Lelaki yang dituduh bernama Taehyung itu melongo, sempat bingung beberapa saat atas aksi mengangetkan dari Jungkook yang bernotabene orang asing.

"Hey, ayolah—aku tidak sedang berulang tahun. Keluar siapapun yang membuat ide gila ini." Titah sang teruna tinggi. Nihil, tidak ada respon apapun kecuali Yoongi yang kala itu sedang mengelapi kaca.

Suara serak tangisan itu berhenti, tangan Jungkook terulur mengelusi pipi tirus pemuda yang berada dalam pelukan. "Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Disini saja, jangan pergi lagi. Aku rindu hyung ...,"

'Manis juga.' Batin pemuda bermuka Taehyung tersebut.

"Memang dirimu akan bayar berapa jika aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu, manis?" Nada konyol dipadu dengan godaan bercampur satu dalam suara _husky_ sang pria.

"Apapun, berapapun, aku tidak peduli, asal hyung disini." Jawab Jungkook tegas.

"Bagus, berikan tubuhmu padaku nanti malam. Bagaimana?"

 _Deg_. Degup jantung Jungkook seakan melambat. Desiran darah seolah berhenti.

" _Ugh_ , a-apapun itu..., asal itu Hyung... A-akan kuturuti ...," Jawab Jungkook takut-takut diiringi ketidak percayaan diri.

Senyum puas tergambar di raut muka lelaki muda bergaya trendy itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku V saja, jangan Taehyung. Ini kartu namaku," teruna bernama V itu memberikan secarik kertas.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi saja aku,"

"Jadi hyung _bukan_ Taehyung—?" Jungkook spontan menanyai hal yang sepertinya serius.

V menggeleng, "Bukan, aku Kim Taekwon. Namun, namaku dalam dunia malam ya itu, V."

Kedua bola mata Jungkook makin membulat. Dunianya seakan terpecah belah. Otak jenius pemuda 1997 itu terpaksa harus berpikir keras kenapa Taehyung menjadi Taekwon dengan nama V. Ada yang salah dengan dunia ini.

 _Pusing_.

Bahkan lebih bodohnya lagi, ia menyetujui tawaran pria hidung belang itu seolah-olah tidak akan terjadi apapun. Padahal ia telah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal gila selain dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng ketakutan menolak kartu nama itu, " _Mian_ , bisa aku tarik kata-kata yang tadi?" Tanya Jungkook ketakutan.

Sebelah alis V terangkat. "Hmm? Kenapa? Tidak ingin menikmati wajah dari 'Taehyung'-mu itu, hm?" Lawan bicara Jeon mendekatkan mukanya memandang pahatan seni manis itu lekat.

Jungkook menggeleng samar. "T-tapi Tae-hyung melarangku bermain dengan orang lain ...," semu merah terlukis remang-remang diatas pipi gembil sang puan.

Terlalu lama, V langsung menyambar bahu Jungkook dan membawanya keluar minimarket.

"Yoongi-hyung, jaga toko. Aku akan bermain-main sebentar." Yang diberi amanat hanya mengangguk samar tanpa membantah. Senyum puas terlukis.

"V-hyung—kau mau bawa aku kemana?! Lepas!" Serasa diculik ketika V menggendong tubuh, ehemmontokehem itu penuh wibawa seakan membawa emas. Namun, Jungkook terus saja memberontak dan berteriak-teriak hingga membuat khalayak sekitar melempar atensi ke arah mereka.

"Ck, berisik." V langsung melempar tubuh itu kedalam jok mobil di samping tempat supir. Tidak membeli celah untuk kabur, pria bermarga Kim tadi langsung masuk dan menyalakan mesin.

Jungkook ketakutan, ia seperti sedang diculik dan akan dijadikan budak seks. "Kumohon hyung ..., aku ingin pulang—"

Cklek cklek cklek cklek.

Tangan itu kasar membuka knop mobil berulang kali berharap secara ajaib pintu itu terbuka. Derai air mata mewarnai aksi kabur tak berbuah manis itu. "Tidak perlu takut, aku cuma ingin menagih janji saja. Setelah itu terserah dirimu mau bagaimana." Ucap V mulai frustasi dengan keadaan. Jungkook yang ketakutan membuat dirinya semakin enggan untuk bermain diatas ranjang meski sekedar _foreplay_.

Jungkook diam, ia tak lagi bergeming selain memainkan kedua jari jempolnya sambil menunggu datangnya keajaiban hingga tanpa disadari, ia tak sadarkan diri; tidur.

— —

Kamar hotel bintang 5 terpesan. Jungkook yang kaya itu dibuat tidak sadar, hanya terdiam diatas gendongan V. "Dururudu~" senandung ria berkumandang riang mengisi ruangan glamor bak konglomerat.

Pelan-pelan V menurunkan kelinci manis yang terkulai lemas ke atas ranjang super empuk itu. Pemuda bernama Taekwon tersebut tidak ingin buru-buru melucuti busana Jungkook, takutnya malah membuatnya trauma atau semacamnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Malam, hawa dingin menusuk kulit pemuda Jeon saat samar-samar matanya terbuka karena sinar lampu yang terang. Napas teralun lembut seakan badan terasa segar kembali.

"Dimana aku ...," tanyanya linglung sembari matanya berpendar mencari tanda-tanda untuk dikenal.

"Kau di kamar hotel," jawab seseorang parau dari arah tenggara. Ternyata itu V yang baru saja selesai menunaikan mandi.

Mendengar jawaban semacam itu, Jungkook segera mengecek pakaian yang dikenakannya. Aman, tidak ada yang berubah. Ia menghela napas lega.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan itu sebelum dirimu tersadar," lantas senyum penuh makna terulas picik di atas roman muka V. Jungkook mulai waspada dengan keadaan sekitar. Gerak-gerik yang diciptakan lelaki itu semakin kentara. Pemuda Jeon meringkuk ketakutan.

"Jungkook-ah," panggilan manis baru saja menggetarkan gendang suara Jungkook.

 ** _Ini panggilan dari Taehyung._**

 ** _Hanya Taehyung yang memanggilnya seperti ini._**

 ** _Lalu gurauan apa itu 'Taekwon' ?_**

TBC.

ini Vkook btw. Bukan Taekook. Jadi yang mendominasi V JK /bdmt. Next chapter semi BDSM kayanya Wkwk. Oke review? And thankyou for the previous review


End file.
